my possesion your possesion
by angle or demon
Summary: titles terrible i know, please just try it takouji yoai maybe lemon


Dragons and kubiis and wolves oh my!

"Welcome back digidestined it is excellent to see you all once more" said opanimon trying to lighten the mood.

"Skip the pleasantry's, why were we called here" kouji bellowed

"I see I cannot fool you can I? the digital world has become closer to the real world over the past 4 years and now they are beginning to collide, this has caused a new virus to appear in the digiworld, they appeared in 3 different forms including the weakest, leeches, the medium strength, blob like creatures, and the strongest, what you call animals, further more portals are opening from the digiworld to the real world and vice versa allowing the viruses to enter" she explained

"What do these viruses do" asked zoe "and how can we stop them"

"They absorb through a digimon's skin and control them creating a monster with no self-control"

"That's terrible" said jp

"yes it is, but unfortunately the only way to take them out is with a stronger virus or they leave of their own accord, fortunately not all of the viruses' are evil, some may help us if a digimon or human forms a contract with them, this may be our only option considering the host stays in control, I have asked the three most powerful of the virus to help us and they agreed on one condition"

"What condition" asked Tommy as kouichi nodded.

"They have no physical form in the human world and they have asked for two specific humans to be their hosts, kouji, takuya they have asked for you specifically"

"WHAT" yelled all but takuya.

"But there are three how do they fit into only two hosts" said kouichi

"two of the viruses just happen to be very close, so much in fact that they refuse to have anyone but the same host, that would be takuya" she looked around to see takuya nowhere to be found "takuya?"

"Yeah"

"Where are you?"

"Right behind you" ophanimon turned to see takuya happy as ever "by the way what kinds of animals are they"

"a kubii, a dragon, and a white wolf, the dragon and kubii have asked for takuya while the wolf has asked for kouji, you are not allowed any assistance from humans and digimon alike, takuya you will head to the volcano when there you must find yoko the kubii at the bottom and she will lead you to Draco, and kouji, you must only look out in the woods near the castle, but be warned kanda is very illusive"

"Kandas the wolf right"

"Correct"

"Then I guess I'd better get going, got a long way to go" takuya said before closing the castle doors

"WAIT, it's too late, I was going to tell him the only help he could have was from his spirit"

"Don't worry he'll figure it out"

(At the volcano)

"YOKO! ….HELLO" takuya yelled after landing and walking around a little bit

"Who is there" said a loud female voice takuya covered his ears

"My names takuya are you Yoko" he asked

"Yes you must be the warrior of flame have you come to make a contract"

"Yes where are you if I'm going to do this I would like to see your face at least"

"Oh I do apologize" a large white fox with nine tails walked from behind a bolder "have you been told how to form a contract"

"Not as of yet but I am willing to do anything for the digital and human worlds"

"As you wish boy, first hold your arms away from your chest" he did as he was told "next you must only resist from moving, you will have a sharp pain in your chest and once it passes you and I will need to finish this elsewhere"

"Alright" he said before yoko shrank to the same size as takuya she then proceeded to walk right through him (literally) he was in pain so much so that he almost could not resist moving but he bared through the pain until it passed and he fainted.

(Inside takuya's mind)

"Where are we, wait, I remember fainting how did I get somewhere else"

"We have not left that location we are now in your mind"

"How is that possible?"

"we are here to fight for dominance and don't worry we will not be using physical might but willpower instead so you do not have to worry about becoming injured" she smiled "are you ready to begin"

"yes I'm ready" he said before being surrounded by a flame like red aura while yoko's was blue they grew until they meet in the middle and started battling for dominance over the area until finally they both exploded causing yoko and takuya to fall back

"It looks like we are evenly matched this will be interesting" she said before takuya awoke in pain he moaned before standing and digivolving. He flew back to ophanimon's castle dedigivolved and walked in to be greeted by her and his friends

"Hi" they said

"What took so long and why are you so wobbly" asked Zoe

"I have no idea all I know my entire body hurts and I'm really tired" he said leaning on a wall for support "I nearly fell out of the sky just trying to get here can I go back after this passes"

"I have no problem with it but you better go back as soon as possible like I said those two are really close Draco will try to find her after a while"

"Thank you, ophanimon do you have a bed I could use" he blushed

"Yes there is a room down the hall for you all if you need it so go ahead"

"Thank you" he walked down the hall before the 15 year old collapsed on the bed. once he was asleep he immediately woke

"What happened oh my aching head" he said in a tired voice

(With ophanimon)

"That was odd"

"What was odd?"

"The contract has certain side effects"

"What kind of side effects"

"Well if you succeed in making the contract your body grows two characteristics of that animal or beast"

"Like what"

"Some examples would be a tail or wings or maybe even the ears but always something noticeable it could be possible he didn't win but didn't lose either"

"So it was a tie"

"That's my best guess" just then takuya walked in with fox ears and a long tail "or maybe not or even both"

"Hello" he said calmly his new found tail swaying and his ears twitching

"Did you lose or win" asked ophanimon

"Neither"

"As I thought, your yoko aren't you"

"Now how did you figure that out?"

"So you're not takuya" asked Zoe

"No duh Sherlock isn't that what I just said" he put his hands in his pockets

"Then who are you"

"Yoko"

"You mean the fox"

"Kubii not a fox"

"But you have a fox tail"

"That's because a kubii is a fox with nine tails and control over fire"

"Then why do you only have one"

"Because he's too small for nine"

"Fine kubii what now"

"I suppose I go back for Draco and you're not even a little disturbed talking to me"

"Not really and what gender are you"

"Viruses take on the opposite gender of the host or other viruses"

"So you're a girl"

"At the moment yes can we stop with the 20 questions now?"

"Isn't' that a question?"

"No that's a request"

"Fine you win your a lot smarter then takuya"

"That's not saying much but thanks anyway" kouji slammed the doors open his clothing torn and his arms cut

"Wow, what happened to you" Yoko asked

"He attacked me what did you think happened"

"Now if we aren't pricy today"

"Shut up takuya I'm not in the mood"

"To bad I'm not takuya"

"Dragon or kubii"

"Kubii"

"He lose"

"Nope"

"You lose"

"Nope"

"You tied"

"Yep"

"Poor takky"

"Poor me more likely this kids just a courageous fool"

"I couldn't agree with you more"

"That's sad need any help calming down kanda"

"You offering"

"Maybe, you asking"

"Maybe" kouji walked out the door and Yoko sighed and followed. They walk into the woods to be ambushed by kanda immediately

"Kanda, KANDA" kanda stopped

"Who are you?"

"Who do you think I am" kanda looked at him until he saw a fox tail

"Yoko? I thought you were with Draco"

"I was but aren't you waiting for someone"

"Um yes" Yoko pointed at kouji

"He who you waiting for"

"No that kid can't be him I'm waiting for the warrior of light"

"You do know the legendary warriors were human children who could digivolve right"

"I am solitary how would I know"

"Its called reading a book you don't need others to do that"

"You need others to get the book and I don't leave my forest so how do I get one"

"Why do I even bother never mind I'm leaving"

"Good now I suppose you came to form a contract didn't you" kouji stared for minuet before shaking it off and nodding

Takuya awoke the moment he left to find a large head ache and hear Yoko's voice

"Morning child should we go back for Draco now" she asked

"No not until you explain what's going on" he bellowed

"No need to yell you can just think what you want to say and it was a tie so I guess we have to share"

"Oh man for a moment I thought I had won because you weren't in control"

"Technically I am but only when you're not conscious" takuya tried to think of all the things Yoko could do in his sleep. He shivered thinking of something inappropriate with a dragon.

"Hay I may like Draco but not that much the most I would do is speak with so long as our contract holds" takuya calmed down. "we need to find Draco and talk to him before he comes after me" he agreed digivolving and taking off towards the volcano only to fall to the ground from a surge of pain once there. He dedigivolved and held his stomach.

"What was that?" he questioned still in pain.

"Relax your body just isn't quite used to having more than one soul"

"How long will it last?"

"It depends on how well your body can handle stress" she replied as takuya groaned "I'm sorry I can't control it I have no choice in the matter either"

"It's getting worse, what do I do, I can't move"

"I have a compromise, if you say a word I will be released until you say it again and I will come back but it has to be within the hour"

"Fine what's the word?"

"Ignite"

"Ignite" he burst into flames and it disappeared just as quickly. What was left behind was a boy and a chibi fox with nine small tails.

Yoko jumped up the mountain with great ease reaching the top quickly "Draco you down there, it's me Yoko" a dragon flew up from near the lava

"YOKO your back where were you"

"Within the child of flame but don't try to form a contract no one told him he would be in so much pain"

"Right, be safe okay"

"Okay" Yoko jumped back down to find him sleeping off the pain, "Wake up I have to go back" he stirred and opened his eyes

"Ignite" he said tiredly before he merged with her and stared to walk again.

"Where are we going aren't you in pain"

"I know, it's just, I don't think it's safe out in the open, so for now we find a place to stay the night"

"Alright how about my cave it's not too far and it goes very deep"

"Perfect, lead the way"

"How, I don't have a body"

"Take control of mine and go in to the deepest part of the cave so we don't get lost"

"Oh you know something kid you're smarter then you look"

"Thank you" he said relaxing so that Yoko had control

"But you shouldn't be so reckless with such a good body"

"Okay that made me feel extremely uncomfortable" he blushed "what do you mean good body"

"I mean you are very healthy, strong, smart, agile, and well toned"

"Okay I could have lived without the last one but thank you for the others"

"What's so wrong about saying you have a well toned body"

"Simple that would be flirting I thought you liked Draco"

"I do he's my fiancé so he won't mind and his body is much better than yours"

"Fine fine just get us to the cave I still hurt, and you two are already engaged"

"Yes I am" she said entering the cave "he asked me yester day he even made me a diamond bracelet" she light a fire and walked to the deepest part of the cave and sitting down unable to see the entrance, which was now half a mile away, she sat by a nest and let takuya have control "could you put it on I feel more comfortable with it near me"

"Sure where is it?"

"Next to you" takuya looked down and saw a beautiful gold bracelet with several diamonds in it. He slipped his hand in and moved it up under his sleeve.

"Is that more comfortable"

"Much thank you, could I come out now"

"Why?"

"I'd like to be with my eggs"

"You have eggs?" he asked "Ignite" she came out

"Yes" she ran to the nest.

"Good for you I guess" he said awkwardly before laying back and falling asleep.

(With the others)

"What's taking them so long" said Zoe starting to worry. Kouji walked in the door holding his stomach "what happened?"

"Exactly what was supposed to apparently" he said obviously in pain. They then saw a tail and the fact he had claws "but I don't understand why it hurts so much"

"Your body is in pain because it's not used to two souls"

"Okay but where's takuya I saw him leave like 20 minutes before we even started"

"He never got here, where is he?" she screamed

"Calm down he probably just went back for Draco"

"Wait she does have a little reason to worry, the volcano is only five minutes away and Yoko could have done it a lot faster than you or him" said ophanimon

"We have to look for him, now!"

"Calm down Zoe, takuya can take care of himself and besides he has Yoko with him"

"Even so I'm still worried" she started to pace

"If it makes you feel better you and I can go look for him once I'm not in pain anymore"

"Alright" she calmed down "would you like me to show you to the beds ophanimon has for us"

"Please" he smiled as she helped him down the hallway and into the bed "thank you" he lied down and soon fell asleep.

(Later)

"Kouji" he stirred "kouji wake up" something had shaken him "kouji you have an egg"

"WHAT!" he looked around and saw Zoe looking at him like he was insane "what are you talking about egg" Zoe pointed at what he was holding and He looked down. "where did this come from?"

"I don't know I just came in to check on you and you were holding it" They both ran to the main hall Zoe carrying the egg and kouji blushing wildly.

"Ophanimon what is the meaning of this"

"Of what kouji"

"Of THAT" he pointed to the egg.

"Where did you get that egg?" she responded completely confused

"I don't know I just woke up with it" he shouted (he was starting to act like takuya) "I need to stop hanging out with takuya" he said calming down and realizing what he had done "but still waking up with an egg in your arms will freak any one out" it started to crack which only confused kouji until *POP* it hatched a little wolf pup. The pup jumped down and sniffed kouji's new found tail. It bit down hard. Kouji only cringed. He picked up the pup and held it away from himself. "Anybody have any idea about this"

"Nope" said jp

"Sorry" Tommy said

"Sorry bro no idea"

"Hay, kouji do you think this is what held up takuya"

"Yeah that could be it this may be why he hasn't come back yet" kouji said placing the pup on his shoulder "should we go look for him"

"I think we should just to be safe"

"alright"

(With takuya)

Takuya woke up and felt something by his leg"Yoko?" she curled up next to him "ignite. Did something happen"

"no, just a little cold"

"Its fine just wake me up next time" *CRACK CRACK CRACK* "what was that?" *POP POP POP* he turned around and was tackled to the ground by three little fox pup

"My pups!" Yoko screamed

"Takuya, Takuya" he heard Zoe yell

"Shit how did she find me?"

"I don't know maybe the eggs hatching"

"TAKUYA!"She screamed when she found him

"Um hi" he waved and blushed wildly as one of the pups bit his ear "ow hey no biting" Zoe started to giggle

"You sound like a mother" he frowned "aw come on kouji has one to" takuya blushed even brighter

"Kouji?" he started to laugh uncontrollably until he realized he was still in pain and held his stomach "don't even joke about that"

"I'm not" kouji walked into the small section of the cave with the wolf pup on his shoulder "see it hatched five minutes ago"

"Okay I believe you" takuya got up and picked up two of the pups "a little help please" zoe grabbed the last pup "thank you, why did you only get one?"

"I don't know all I know is that only you and I have them"

"Duh that's because we are the only ones who have viruses but what I don't get is why you only had one"

"Why is that confusing and how many did you have"

"Are you serious, did you not just see me with three fox pups crawling on top of me?"

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention this pup keeps biting my ears"

"Just tell it to stop"

"Don't call him an it"

"Oh sorry _mommy _I didn't realize it was a boy"

"Look I don't care if it's a boy or a girl I just don't want you addressing it" it started to whimper takuya placed the fox pups on his shoulders before taking the third pup from zoe and taking kouji's pup

"You're a terrible parent you know that" he walked out with all the pups either in his arms or on his shoulders Zoe soon followed him out of the cave as did kouji

disclamer: i own nothing

you may choose to like it or hate it but if you don't like it just because don't comment

others please read and review


End file.
